


Outsider

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That what he was.</p><p>First post under my FanFiction.net user name: EliotAngst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> First post - 2009

Eliot stared at them from his bike, noticed the couples within knowing that he was alone.

Hardison and Parker although the skin differences made a good couple, and Sophie and Nathan, and he was the fifth wheel in the group.

He was wondered to what purpose exactly Nathan hired him, because beside being a hitter he was useless to the group and they all knew he was certain of it.

On the Wedding job while confronting with the butcher, it seemed that Nathan ignored him being in pain, and Eliot could not help from not feeling one of them, he started to feel like be the outsider.


End file.
